


You're in Denial

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Denial, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Video Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Denying is only nice when you do it to someone else but it's not when it's done to you, now is it?





	You're in Denial

Blue was nibbling on his mozzarella sticks he had gotten for lunch when his friends had offered to take him to lunch on his break from work. The Classic, his brother and Red had taken him to a small restaurant he had always liked. “Isn’t Pup or Black comming?” He asked them. 

  
“Eh. They said they were busy. Edge too.” Honey told him. 

  
“Oh okay..” That made Blue a little…blue. He love having functions with all of them here. It just made things more fun. His mood changed a little when Classic told a horrible joke. He pouted at him as he and his own brother, Papyrus, scowled him. Classic, of course, just laughed. The mood seem to suddenly change when a chair next to Blue was pulled out. Blue looked up at find Edge sitting next to him with nothing for lunch. He glanced at Blue and smiled lightly. Blue was very excited to see Edge He was getting a little lonely on his side of the table.

  
He got ready to ask something until he felt his large hand between his femur. He tensed up a little and looked around. He didn’t want the others to notice what Edge was attempting to do. He tried pushing his hand away but it only returned. The others seem to have already forgotten they were even there.

 

“E-Edge..” Blue stuttered softly and glanced up at him.

 

“Eat up or you’re food will be ice cold.” Edge encouraged as he sat there, his hand easing between Blue’s legs. He pulled out his phone with his free hand and began looking at it. Blue tried to take his advice but it was hard with the sharpened gloved digits easing into the little berry’s pants. He tried to deny Edge access and whine for Red to get his brother to stop. Red seem to be ignoring him just like the others as they talked amongst themselves. He felt Edge break through his little barrier and dip his fingers into Blue’s magic, causing him to gasp but quickly cover his mouth. He couldn’t even eat as Edge prodded him teasingly. Blue glanced at Edge and he seemed just as tuned out as the others while his hand danced around in Blue’s pants. Blue released a muffled whine into his hand and that seemed to work as a signal to Edge to push his teasing digits inside, causing Blue to jerk. Blue found himself parting his legs for the other while Edge twirled his digits in the dripping magic. This was worst than the time Edge put a toy in Blue and made him go to work with it on. Alphys sent him home because she thought he was sick. Feeling Edge’s digits curl in his magic caused the other to twitch in pleasure. He curled his digits more and bumped against a familiar... _sweet spot_ that Blue loved so much. 

 

He jerked hard and grabbed the table, opening his legs a  bit wider to get Edge more access, which he gladly took. He shoved his digits deeper inside, burying them up to his knuckles. Blue gasped and bit the down on his thumb to keep himself from crying out. His eye lights rolled back as he tried to regulate his breathing. He had never been so turned on from Edge doing this to him _right in front of their friends_! Blue was panting into his hand. His little frame was shaking, trembling in pleasure as his wetness made Edge’s digits slick. He even started to thrust his hips against the pumping digits. Blue was whimpering, pleading internally for more and how close he was. He could feel it. He could feel it hard, rushing in on him. Here it come! Here it--

 

Edge suddenly pulled his finger out! What! Blue jerked and looked at him quickly. Edge had his famous sinister smirk on his face as he pulled his digits free and showed Blue the sticky substance. He knew Blue hadn’t  came yet as well by the look on his face. He reached for a half eaten mozzarella stick with the slick digits. He let Blue watch his every movement, from him picking it up it up to Edge putting in his mouth along with his digits that he licked clean. Blue watched his red illuminating tongue lap away the blue magic, causing Blue to swallow hard. 

 

He was just about to ask Edge why he stopped but he was interrupted again. Black and Pup had came over, telling Edge was needed back. Edge gave a little grunt as she stood up, nodding to them. “I’ll see you later, Blue.” There was that smirk again and before Blue could question him, he turned away and left with Pup and Black. Everyone seemed finished with their chatting and their meal. Something felt off about the whole thing. The moment Edge came, everyone seem so interested in their food and each other, Red ignoring him when he knew he could hear him, Black and Pup comming over a few moments after Edge had stopped. Blue was catching on quickly. This whole thing was set up. Blue tapped at the tapping in annoyance. This will not stand.  
  
  


Later that day, after work, Blue did his natural routine of getting ready for bed. He called Edge via video chat. They chatted for a moment until Edge noticed he wasn’t wearing any shorts and only a thin faded blue tee shirt. Blue saw Edge shift a little, a familiar faint red glow appeared in Edge’s pants that Blue could partially see at the bottom of his screen as Edge’s red glowing tongue peeked out and licked his fangs. “Come on, little berry! Give me a little show~” Edge seemed to have forgotten the torment he put Blue through earlier. Bingo.

 

Blue blushed a little, knowing Edge got off on looking and watching partner. Blue shifted a little and parted his legs. He of course was only wearing that faded blue tee and that seem to turn Edge on. Less layers for him to peel off even with only his eyes. Blue positioned him and lifted the bottom of his tee a little to reveal the shimmering blue magic that seem to be begging to be touch. “C-Can you see?” He stuttered, playing his part perfectly. Edge nodded, getting an amazing view of that dripping entrance and the little button he was toying with earlier in the day. He had actually held himself back from ravaging Blue on the table. The noises he was making and the sweet pleasuring face he had displayed. He palmed his groin with a groan, wanting to see it again and wanting to see that sweet face when he reached his limit.

 

Blue had Edge right where he wanted him. He leaned back on his hand as his other made an appearance between his legs. He used two of his digits and opened up his tight canal up for the other to see as he made a little noise. Edge enjoyed the view and the noises Blue had began to make; little pants and whines were just so perfect and Edge just couldn’t get enough of the little Berry. He palmed his groin gently as he watched Blue toy with the little button. Blue whimpered as he repeated Edge’s actions from earlier, prodding himself before burying his little digits up to his knuckles inside of the tightened space. He curled his fingers against that sweet spot again, causing him to jerk and cry out. Edge watched, getting more excited by the moment. He had freed his throbbing erection and groaned. “That it baby, do it how I would..~ Let me see you squirm and scream as you beg for my fucking touch~” He growled, groaning as he stroked the crimson member. He noticed Blue’s other hand travelling up his tee then pulling it up to reveal Edge’s scarf laced around his spinal cord and ended at his pelvis in a bow.

 

The sight of his scarf around Blue’s tiny frame damn near caused Edge to have a nose bleed, he couldn’t take his sucking sockets off of it! Damn the little berry! Pulling a trick like that! Blue, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice as he obeyed for now and thrust his hip against his digits, whining and panting hard, crying out for Edge to touch him. “Let me see your slutty face!” He growled. Blue, once again, obeyed. He was doing everything to get Edge as aroused as possible. He held out his little blue tongue  and opened his little almond mouth for the other. Edge growled, imagining shoving his length into the pleading little mouth and down his precious nonexistent throat. The thought was pushing him over his limit but he was holding back while he stroked. He wanted to enjoy his show to the fullest. Blue could feel his release rushing in face and he could tell Edge was close too. “I’m gonna--!! I’m gonna--!!” Blue cried out. Edge was ready for him. “That’s it! That’s it! Come for me!” He groaned loud. Blue smirked and immediately ended the call, leaving Edge on the brink as he screamed loud, releasing the sweet nectar he had just starved Edge of. Edge saw the camera go off and stopped. He couldn’t get off if he couldn’t see Blue. “Berry? Blue?” He tried calling back but received no answer until his phone went off. He answered it quickly. “Blue, what--” 

 

Blue instantly cut him off with a breathless giggle, signalling that he has came once the camera went off. “That was fun...let’s do it again sometime.” And with that, he hung up.


End file.
